


Birthday girl

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dan [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: "Wake up birthday girl."





	

_Your pov_

“Wake up birthday girl.” Daniel whispers as he presses several kisses to my cheek and neck. I slowly open my eyes and smile at him. As usual he’s already smiling and he pulls me up from the bed. “C’mon I made you breakfast.” He says as he drags me out of bed and down the stairs.  
“You didn’t have to.” I smile when I see the table; there’s fresh orange juice, but also my usual cup of tea, croissants, bread, eggs and probably everything else he could find in the kitchen.  
“It’s your birthday, so I am going to spoil you.” He shrugs as he pulls out my chair, the smile still plastered on his face. I smile at him and press a kiss to his cheek before I sit down. He sits down on the other side of the table and we have a nice breakfast. “How’s your paper coming along?” He asks.  
“Not too bad, it would have been finished by now if my stupid laptop hadn’t crashed halfway through.” I rolls my eyes as I remember it.  
He nods. “You’ll have it finished on time though?”  
“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I don’t have to hand it in until next Friday so I have plenty of time.” I shrug. He nods again before he takes another bite. “When does your flight leave tomorrow?” I ask. He just stopped by for my birthday and will have to go to the Japan tomorrow.  
“Around two.” He says. I nod; that means that he will have to be there around twelve so I will only have the morning with him. “But we’re not thinking about that right now.” He tells me and I smile in response. “Let me get you your gift.” His face lights up as he walks out of the room only to return five seconds later with a wrapped box.  
“Please tell me it’s nothing too expensive.” I say as I take it from his hands. I really don’t want him to spend too much money. He doesn’t reply as he takes a seat across from me again. “Daniel?” I ask as I raise my eyebrows.  
“What?” He asks with the most innocent face you can imagine. “You haven’t even opened it.” I give him a suspicious look and open the gift. It’s a brand new laptop; a MacBook to be precise.  
“Daniel-“ I start, but he immediately cuts me off.  
“Don’t okay, don’t say you can’t accept it. You need a new laptop for uni and I insist that you take it.”  
“I really appreciate this, but I can’t accept it Dan; it’s too much.” I sigh as I shake my head and place the laptop on the table.  
“You can accept it and you will accept it.” He tells me as he makes his way to my side of the table. “You need it and as your boyfriend it’s my job to give you everything you need.” He continues as he crouches down in front of my chair.  
“I already have everything I need.” I say as I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands move to my waist.  
“You don’t.” He shakes his head. “You have a boyfriend that’s never home and a crappy laptop that ruins your papers; you deserve more.”  
“I just need to make more backups of my papers and my boyfriend is always there when I need him.” I say as I cup his cheeks to make him look at me.  
“Will you please accept the laptop so I won’t feel like the worst boyfriend on the planet anymore?” He pleads with me; I know Daniel and I know that he will not take no for an answer.  
So I nod and the smile returns to his face. “You’re a great boyfriend though.” I mutter before I press my lips to his.


End file.
